Lazos
by Otabear-Bajin
Summary: En medio de guerras, maldiciones y una sociedad que rechaza su naturaleza, el amor que hay entre ambos será más fuerte que nunca.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Yuri!On Ice pertenecen a Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsuro Kuro y al estudio MAPPA.

* * *

 _Uno, pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, impactando contra su pecho desnudo. Dos, la mirada lasciva de los hombres que lo rodeaban mientras el mercader que lo había capturado hablaba de lo maravillosa que era su apariencia para tener cachorros. Tres, el dolor insoportable de todas sus extremidades, atadas firmemente con una gruesa soga. Cuatro, un golpe, seguido por una extensa llamarada de fuego que carbonizó todo a su paso, menos a él. Cinco, un par de brazos increíblemente fuertes pero cálidos, que lo envolvían con ternura mientras lo sacaba de aquel lugar._

* * *

Ligeros golpes en su puerta lo hicieron salir del sueño donde se hallaba sumergido, obligando a su aletargada mente a reaccionar con rapidez. Casi de inmediato sus pies tocaron el frío piso de su recámara, haciéndolo tiritar ligeramente, más ignoró aquello y se dirigió con paso suave hacia el baño de su recámara.

Del otro lado de la puerta los golpes no se detenían, eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño un poco, pero decidió no prestarles atención y seguir su camino hacia el lugar donde se daría una refrescante ducha, para luego empezar con la rutina que llevaba a cabo día tras día en la pequeña escuela de la aldea donde vivía junto a su familia.

—Yuri, ¿podrías abrirme la puerta? — la voz de su medio hermano lo hizo voltear un poco, enfocando su mirada esmeralda en la puerta de madera. Un suspiro abandonó sus labios y con una pequeña ráfaga de viento hizo que la puerta se abriera lo suficiente para darle paso a Viktor, quien lucía deslumbrante con su largo cabello platino amarrado en una coleta alta y ropas de color negro típicas de un cazador, cargo que el mayor ocupaba desde hace algunos años.

Con toda la gracia que era característica de ambos hermanos, Viktor caminó hasta la recién abandonada cama del rubio y dirigió su gélida pero hermosa mirada al menor, luego exhalo con fuerza y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el mueble.

— ¿Qué querías decirme? Estaba por bañarme para ir con los chicos a la clase de congelamiento de la líder Lilia. — Yuri apoyó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta del baño y miró sobre su hombro para no perder de vista los movimientos de su hermano, quien aún permanecía en completo silencio.

—Hoy encontraron el cuerpo de otro omega cerca de la frontera de Vozdukh y Kurai Geijutsu. Tenía apenas 15 años, aproximadamente, fue violado y torturado durante horas y luego lo dejaron morir, o al menos eso me dijo Christophe, ya sabes, desde que se volvió forense le toca ver todo tipo de casos horripilantes. — el rubio se tensó en cuanto escuchó la información dada por su hermano mayor. Un intenso sentimiento de rabia recorrió desde su estómago hasta su mandíbula, haciéndolo apretar con fuerzas sus dientes.

— ¿Lograron identificar el cuerpo? — la voz del más joven sonaba dura y grave, ligeramente temblorosa, sin atreverse a mirar de frente a su hermano.

Miles de pensamientos atravesaban la mente de Yuri en ese momento, pero el más sobresaliente era uno que pasaba constantemente por su mente, _el trato dado a los Omega era simplemente inhumano._

—Sí, se trataba de Yuuto Omiki, un chico que pertenecía a Kurai Geijutsu, al parecer era uno de los asesinos pertenecientes a la secta de alabanza a la Diosa Oscura. Ya sabes cómo son los de esa aldea. — Viktor enfocó la vista en sus largas uñas, fingiendo que las limpiaba mientras dejaba que Yuri procesara todo lo que le había dicho. Quizás le estaba dando un mal inicio al día de su hermanito, pero era algo que debía decirse cuanto antes.

Yuri inhaló y exhaló un par de veces antes de dar media vuelta para mirar de frente al peli plateado, quien de inmediato alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos en el rostro de Plisetsky.

—Me estás diciendo esto porque...

—Porque sé que tu celo es irregular y puede llegar en cualquier instante. Solo quiero que te cuides, Yura. Eres mi hermanito menor, moriría si algo te pasa. — Viktor se incorporó rápidamente luego de decir aquello y revolvió con cariño los cabellos de Yuri antes de retirarse, dejando una estela de aire frío en la habitación de su hermano.

El menor dejó escapar un poco de aire que en cuanto salió de sus labios se condensó, formando una espesa nube de "humo" a su alrededor, realmente Vitya estaba logrando alcanzar resultados excelentes desde que fue capaz de contactar con su elemento interior. Sin esperar demasiado tiempo, Yuri giró el helado pomo de la puerta del baño e ingresó en aquel pequeño lugar, agradeciendo a los Dioses que esa parte de su habitación se hubiera salvado del aire congelante de su hermano.

Algo apurado, pensando que llegaría tarde a su clase con los chicos, se quitó la ropa de dormir y la lanzó hecha bolita a una de las esquinas del baño, para luego sumergirse casi por en el balde lleno de agua que se hallaba en el medio de ese lugar. El agua del envase estaba ligeramente más fría de lo que le gustaría y por ello Yuri no dudó a la hora de intentar contactar con su elemento interior, a ver si aunque sea pasaba alguna brisita caliente a través de la ventana que estaba en la pared frente al balde. Pasado unos momentos, el rubio se dio cuenta de que aquello era inútil, a pesar de tener casi 18 años y dominar completamente la estructura básica del elemento aire, no era capaz de alcanzar su elemento interior para saber si podía provocar fuertes ventiscas heladas como Viktor o cálidas brisas capaces de convertirse en un fuerte tornado que arrasaría todo a su paso.

Eso lo frustraba un poco, lo hacía sentir inútil y débil, y por ello no titubeó cuando su hermano mayor le ofreció la oportunidad de entrar a unas recién creadas clases de manejo elemental dirigidas por la estricta Lilia Baranovskaya, matriarca de la aldea y una de las consejeras dentro del Sovet, solo siendo superada en poder por el actual líder de la nación Yōso, Yakov Feltsman.

La estricta mujer era poseedora de una fuerza tan abrumadora y sublime que Yuri casi de inmediato la tomó como el mejor ejemplo a seguir, siendo capaz de decirle: " _Si la venta de mi alma es lo que se necesita para mejorar, te daré este cuerpo, sin restricciones."_ Aquello sin duda había sido tomado muy enserio por Lilia, quién desde entonces le dio un entrenamiento más riguroso y exigente que los demás, llevando a su cuerpo al límite.

Yuri dio un par de vueltas más en el balde antes de salir y tomar la bata que se hallaba colgada a unos centímetros de él, envolviendo su delgado pero fuerte cuerpo en ella. Con pasos ligeros salió del baño y fue hasta su ropero, donde tomó un par de pantalones de cuero junto a una camisa manga corta de algodón color gris, sus pies fueron cubiertos por un par de botas viejas que Vitya le había regalado hace unos dos años y su largo cabello rubio fue recogido en una trenza que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, ya estaba listo para irse.

Rápidamente bajó hasta la planta baja de la pequeña casa donde vivía con su abuelo, madre, padre y Viktor, buscando alguna fruta o una rebanada de pan para no ir con el estómago vacío a su entrenamiento. Un pequeño racimo de uvas fueron las victimas del joven rubio, quien con paso presuroso salió de su hogar, no sin antes avisarle a su abuelo de su partida.

En medio de su apresurada marcha se encontró con Mila Babicheva y Georgi Popovich, ambos compañeros suyos dentro de los entrenamientos de la matriarca, aunque Mila más que nada iba porque Lilia era su tía y como no tuvo hijos ella sería su sucesora en un futuro no muy lejano.

—Eh, gatito ¿qué tal? — fue el saludo que le dio la pelirroja en cuanto estuvieron a menos de un metro de distancia. Yuri apretó los dientes y casi le suelta un gruñido, pero se detuvo en cuanto la chica soltó una carcajada que le hizo entender que solo lo estaba molestando... nuevamente.

—Bastante bien, vieja bruja. ¿Cómo te va a ti con tu poción antiarrugas? — contestó el menor con sorna, haciendo que Georgi ahogara una risita y Mila hiciera un mohín con sus labios.

Entre insultos, juegos, risas y empujones, los cuatro aprendices de Lilia Baranovskaya llegaron a su lugar de entrenamiento, una alta construcción hecha completamente de vidrio que no permitía que los curiosos observaran que ocurría en su interior. Los tres jóvenes caminaron tranquilamente hacía el interior del lugar, pero el ver a Lilia rodeada por el comandante del ejército y el comandante de los cazadores los hizo detenerse. Aquello no era normal, por lo general Lilia era capaz de tratar con todos los asuntos de protección de la aldea desde la distancia, pero al parecer las cosas eran demasiado graves esta vez.

—Yuri, Mila, vengan acá. Georgi, apresúrate y crea una barrera de niebla entre nosotros y Kurai no Geijutsu para contenerlos durante unos minutos. — Lilia soltó aquella orden de forma dura y autoritaria, haciendo que los jóvenes la cumplieran inmediatamente. Mientras que Mila y Yuri iban con la matriarca de su aldea, Georgi se fundía con el aire del ambiente y se transportaba a través de el para llegar a la frontera entre ambas aldeas, esperando que su distracción fuera lo suficientemente buena.

—Lilia, ¿qué pasa? — el rubio fue el primero en hablar una vez que estuvieron frente a la mujer de severa mirada, quien enfocó su ceño fruncido en ambos chicos.

—Kurai Geijutsu nos ha declarado la guerra. Aseguran que la muerte del Omega perteneciente a su aldea fue culpa del escuadrón de cazadores de Viktor. — Mila soltó un fuerte jadeo y apretó sus puños. Ella sabía que esa declaración de guerra no se había dado por culpa de la muerte del Omega, no, claro que no... Los Omega de cualquiera de las 5 grandes aldeas eran tratados como lo más bajo de la población, dejándoles siempre el peor trato de todos. Mila lo sabía mejor que nadie porque lo había vivido junto a su hermano pequeño, Dema, un pequeño Omega que fue entregado como sacrificio al ex líder de Yōso para evitar el asesinato de una de las familias más poderosas de Vozdukh en aquel entonces.

— ¿No se puede llegar a un acuerdo con ellos?, ¿Yakov no ha dicho nada? — la voz de la pelirroja sonaba algo temblorosa, producto de la intensa rabia que recorría su cuerpo. Desde hace años, cuando Kurai Geijutsu fue acusada por Lilia de haber usado parte de sus hechizos para crear a un individuo capaz de dominar más de un elemento al mismo tiempo y luego obligada a vetar del uso de magia a más de la mitad de sus habitantes, la dirigente de esa aldea, Min-so Park, juró venganza.

El hecho de haber encontrado a ese Omega muerto solo fue la chispa que encendió la llama para una guerra que prometía ser sumamente cruel.

—Ellos no aceptarán ningún trato y Yakov se ha mantenido inusualmente callado... — Lilia cerró sus ojos por un segundo y dejó escapar una pesada exhalación, luego enfocó su mirada verde lima en Mila y apoyó una mano sobre los delgados hombros de la chica. —Quiero que ahora mismo vayas con el grupo principal de los cazadores justo al capitán Grisha y les digas a todos que es momento de activar el sistema de defensa. Preparen cuantas barreras les sean posibles y mantengan vigilada las puertas frontales y traseras de la aldea. —Mila asintió inmediatamente y junto al capitán de los cazadores se volvió una columna de aire intensamente caliente, la cual desapareció un par de segundos después.

Yuri observaba todo con estupefacción, con su mirada esmeralda clavada en el imperturbable rostro de Lilia, quien le daba un par de órdenes al líder del ejército.

—Yuri. —La voz de Baranovskaya lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco, pero supo cómo disimularlo. —Necesito que vayas con el líder y evacues a los cuidadanos. Llévalos a los subterráneos que hay cerca del bosque dormido. — el rubio se limitó a echarse a correr rápidamente, queriendo ejecutar la orden de Lilia.

En ese instante, fuertes trompetas sonaron por toda la ciudad, deteniendo a Yuri abruptamente.

La guerra entre aldeas ya había empezado.

* * *

Este es el primer fic de Yuri! On Ice que escribo, contiene omegaverse y algo de angst, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

Para hacer la historia más fácil de comprender les dejaré aquí abajo un pequeño diccionario de los significados:

Vozdukh: Aldea del Aire.

Kurai Geijutsu: Aldea de las Artes Oscuras.

Sovet: Consejo.

Yōso: Nación de los elementos.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Como se sabe, los personajes de Yuri! On Ice pertenecen a Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsuro Kubo y al estudio MAPPA.

* * *

Su cuerpo reaccionó con más rapidez de la natural debido a la adrenalina que lo recorría. Casi de inmediato tomó al líder del ejército por la manga de su uniforme y lo arrastró fuera del área de entrenamiento, haciendo correr al viejo hombre con torpeza entre las edificaciones que formaban parte de la aldea.

El silencio que invadía el lugar hizo que el joven rubio poco a poco fuera disminuyendo su ritmo, hasta que su acelerada carrera se vio reducida a pequeños pasos que apenas resonaban en el lugar.

— ¿Señor?, ¿es normal que haya tanto silencio? Se supone que apenas íbamos a avisarles a todos... — Yuri se sentía en cierto modo como un niño pequeño que busca la mínima explicación por las cosas que pasan a su alrededor, esa curiosidad más que nada la provocaba el miedo, que lentamente se había filtrado por todo su cuerpo, llenándolo de ansiedad e inquietud.

Esperando encontrar una respuesta por parte del hombre que lo acompañaba, el rubio lentamente se dio la media vuelta, más lo único que obtuvo fue otra punzada de pánico atravesando su cuerpo, seguido de un atronador grito que escapó de sus delgados labios.

Frente a él se hallaba una extraña criatura de color azul y grandes alas, con manos terminadas en filosas garras y dientes capaces de destruir hasta el mismo metal. Una sonrisa macabra se extendía por los deformes labios del monstruo, quien con un movimiento de mano apartó a Yuri con brusquedad, lanzando su cuerpo un par de metros lejos. Los ojos saltones color naranja de la bestia observaron con burla como el rubio impactaba con fuerza contra el piso, raspando la piel de su rostro y manos.

El adolescente se quedó durante unos segundos tendido sobre el piso, tratando de analizar todo lo que sucedía y utilizando todas sus fuerzas para evitar que el terror invadiera por completo su cuerpo. No podía perder el control en una situación así, no importaba que tan aterrado estaba, era su deber defender con uñas y dientes a su pueblo, hacer algo por ellos.

—Es un placer conocerte en persona, Yuri Plisetsky. Debo admitir que me decepciona ver que aún no te recuperas del suave empujón que te di, pero debo suponer que tu pequeño y frágil cuerpo de omega no te permite tener mejores condiciones. — el deforme ser poco a poco se fue acercando hasta el cuerpo tendido en el suelo del rubio, cambiando de forma con cada paso que daba. Las grandes alas se contrajeron hasta formar una delgada y pálida espalda, las garras desaparecieron, dando paso a un par de manos pequeñas y ligeramente callosas, los dientes redujeron su tamaño hasta desaparecer detrás de una boca de labios gruesos y blancos, casi sin color. Para este punto, Yuri había quedado anonadado, debajo del horrible cuerpo del espectro se hallaba nada más y nada menos que el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer con rasgos exóticos y llamativos, como la rasgadura que había al final de sus ojos, cosa que nadie en Vozdukh poseía. Una amenazante sonrisa de depredador cruzó sus labios y un fuerte olor a sangre inundó el lugar. Yuri cerró los ojos y soltó una maldición se hallaba frente a una alfa.

—Tú... —dijo casi sin aliento el chico de ojos verdes, abriendo con lentitud los ojos para luego clavar fijamente sus ojos en los de la mujer. Esta se arrodilló frente a él y acarició con suavidad su mejilla.

—Me presento, mi nombre es Min-so Park, creo que ya has escuchado hablar de mí. — susurró la fémina de negra cabellera, para luego tomar a Yuri por el cuello y ponerse de pie, dejando al rubio un par de centímetros sobre el suelo.

Por inercia, Yuri clavó con fuerza sus uñas sobre la huesuda mano de Min-so, pero en lugar de conseguir que el agarre se debilitara, la mujer apretó con más fuerza su delgado cuello, cortando por completo cualquier entrada de aire que tuviera.

—Es una lástima que un rostro tan bonito como el tuyo quede con hematomas y de color azul... Ah, pero este fue el único método que se me ocurrió en el momento, lindo. ¿Sabrás perdonarme, verdad? — Yuri dejó escapar un gemido de dolor junto con un par de lágrimas. Era su fin, lo sabía, aunque le hubiera gustado haber actuado de forma más rápida para haberlo evitado. El chico cerró sus ojos e inmediatamente los rostros de Viktor y su abuelo se hicieron presentes, ambos les sonreían con infinito amor y cariño, haciendo que el corazón de Yuri se relajara. Casi de inmediato los rostro de su madre y su padre aparecieron junto algunos de los recuerdos más preciados que tenía con ellos; la primera vez que lo llevaron a conocer el área de entrenamiento, la risa de Irina Plisetsky mientras intentaba cocinar unos pirozhki que sabía que serían terminados por el viejo Nikolai, los consejos y enseñanzas de su padre, el cual siempre le instruía que debía ser fuerte, sin importar si su naturaleza lo colocaba como alguien "débil."

Como pudo, Yuri sonrió, dispuesto a entregarse a las garras de la muerte, más algo lo impidió.

El estruendoso sonido de un rayo, seguido por el grito de Min-so y un fuerte olor a carne se hicieron presentes en el lugar. Yuri cayó descuidadamente al suelo, buscando desesperadamente aire para llenar sus pulmones y cuando lo consiguió fue capaz de darse de cuenta que era lo que estaba pasado. El rubio por fin había logrado contactar con su elemento, pero sorpresivamente este no era aire. El elemento de Yuri Plisetsky era el rayo.

* * *

El brazo derecho de Min-so, el cual había recibido todo el impacto de la descarga eléctrica que había producido Yuri, estaba cubierto por un espantoso color negro, producto de la carne quemada. Pequeñas hileras de humo escapaban de la piel carbonizada, dándole un aspecto bastante grotesco a la herida.

La mujer se hallaba tendida de lado contra el suelo, completamente inmóvil y con la mirada clavada en un punto fijo del paisaje. A pesar del aparente estado de defunción en el que se hallaba Min-so, Yuri no se sentía confiado y miraba desde lejos la figura de la mujer que minutos atrás casi le arrebata la vida.

Un repentino movimiento captó lo atención del chico de ojos esmeralda, se trataba de una extraña formación de carne que se aglomeraba sobre el brazo de la líder de la aldea de Artes Oscuras. La masa se movía de manera grotesca, cubriendo poco a poco la piel calcinada de la mujer, dejando a su paso una gran cicatriz irregular de color rojo pálido, completamente asquerosa. Yuri sintió que era capaz de vomitar hasta el estómago con solo ver eso.

—Maldición, ya muérete de una buena vez, vieja bruja... —susurró el menor con voz ronca, mientras frotaba con fuerza los lugares de su cuello donde sabía que tendría grandes moretones. Con mucha cautela y lentitud se fue acercando al cuerpo de la mujer, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible; estando ya lo suficientemente cerca, Yuri iba a darle vuelta al "cadáver" de Min-so, pero un estruendoso alarido escapó de los labios de la mujer y esta rápidamente se puso en pie, tomando a Yuri de su camisa.

—Maldito mocoso, encima de ser omega posees uno de los 5 elementos prohibidos. — gruñó la fémina, con su pesado y apestoso aliento golpeando el rosto del rubio. —Lilia Baranovskaya nos acusó de utilizar artes prohibidas de la magia y muchos de mis habitantes tuvieron que dejar de lado la hechicería, pero ella tenía dentro de su aldea a un pequeño omega con un elemento que jamás debió existir, ¡ustedes deberían ser los que están bajo constante vigilancia y amenazas por parte del líder! Me encargaré de matarlos a todos y luego usaré su sangre para hacer ofrendas a la Diosa Oscura. Prepárate, pequeño omega, porque tú serás el primero.

—Ni lo creas, anciana. Si para salvarme y salvar a Vozdukh debo rellenarte de rayos, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. — el chico de ojos esmeralda casi de inmediato alzó uno de sus brazos con el codo al frente y lo clavó con fuerza en el rostro de Min-so, escuchando como el hueso de la nariz crujía bajo su piel.

La mujer cayó sentada de forma pesada, golpeando con fuerza el suelo. Grandes gotas de sangre bajaban por su nariz hasta dar con su barbilla, más eso no la detuvo y con un impulso se abalanzó nuevamente sobre Plisetsky, chocando con violencia el cuerpo de ambos.

Una serie de golpes fueron soltados por ambos combatientes, algunos impactando sobre el rubio, rompiendo su labio inferior y dejando morado su ojo derecho, y otros sobre Min-so, inflamando su pómulo izquierdo y provocando que el sangrado de su nariz aumentara.

Luego de algunos minutos, ninguno de los dos cedía, aunque era más que obvio que el cansancio y el dolor recorrían cada fibra de su cuerpo. Una patada por parte de Yuri hizo caer nuevamente a la mujer de cabello azabache, pero rápidamente esta movió su pierna izquierda y lo hizo chocar contra las del rubio, provocando que también cayera, golpeándose el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Con mucho esfuerzo, el menor se acercó hasta donde estaba la mujer y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella para empezar a repartir fuertes golpes contra su rostro. Durante unos segundos Min-so se mantuvo tratando de contener los golpes de Plisetsky, sin saber cómo escapar de esa situación, pero una magnífica idea cruzó su mente.

—Quod magicae habeantur praeterita dominationis pertinet ad me, animo me arcum. Entregate sine omni resistencia acquisisset phantasmata decepturus est cor tuum, quod perdere. — Murmuró con voz espectral Min-so Park, mientras detenía el puño del rubio y clavaba sus ojos marrones en los verdes de Yuri. Una mueca de terror atravesó el semblante de Plisetsky al observar como los ojos oscuros de la mujer bajo él se tornaban de color blanco hueso, casi confundiéndose con la esclerótica.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — el corazón del rubio empezó a latir con fuerza, casi como si quisiera escapar de su pecho. Sentía miedo, mucho miedo. Jamás en su vida se había enfrentado a algo así.

—Vota mea cor tuum ad infirma et lapsum. ¡Deficere Yuri Plisetsky! — el desgarrador grito de la mujer lo hizo quitarse de encima de ella y alejarse un par de centímetros. Estaba a punto de echar a correr, cuando una voz conocida lo detuvo.

— ¡Yuri! — su hermano, Viktor, corría hacia él con parte del uniforme roto y un rastro de sangre seca bajando desde el lado derecho de su cabeza. Yuri iba a advertirle que huyera de ahí, que estaban en peligro, pero un golpe extremadamente repentino y fuerte impactó contra su cabeza.

Lo último que vio Yuri Plisetsky antes de caer inconsciente fueron los macabros ojos de Min-so Park, observándolo con burla.

* * *

¡Segundo capítulo, espero les guste! Aclaro que lo que dijo Min-so Park está en latín, pero no tiene una traducción del todo correcta (gracias, traductor de google)

En fin, hasta el próximo capítulo, besos.~


	3. Chapter 3

—Aproximadamente más de la mitad de la población fue asesinada. El resto logró escapar o está siendo llevada al mercado de la feria para ser vendidos como esclavos. — una amplia sonrisa se extendió por los de Min-so Park, quien luego de la batalla contra Yuri Plisetsky se había recuperado de sus heridas y hablaba con sus soldados sobre cómo se había desarrollado la guerra.

Gritos de júbilo, seguidos de fuertes choques entre las armas de los guerreros y reparticiones de alcohol entre los presentes era parte de la celebración de la aldea de las artes oscuras, quienes oficialmente habían destruido Vozdukh y ahora eran los dueños de esa tierra.

La dirigente de Kurai Geijutsu caminó con paso firme y rápido hasta las ruinas de la zona de entrenamiento de la aldea del aire, y con ayuda de su mano derecha subió a lo que quedaba de una alta plataforma donde los aprendices practicaban el manejo de su elemento interior. La mujer le echó un vistazo y soltó una carcajada, ahora ese sería el lugar donde llevarían a cabo sus sacrificios a los Dioses oscuros, y la mejor manera de estrenarlo eran sacrificando la vida de una omega perteneciente a la aldea que acababan de destruir.

—Queridos hermanos hechiceros y brujas, el día de hoy la gran Lilith nos ha concedido la victoria sobre la aldea que nos había quitado tanto, que nos había humillado de la peor manera... Nuestra madre nos ha permitido destruir Vozdukh, y por ello debemos ser agradecidos con ella. — de inmediato fuertes aplausos y alaridos de excitación fueron oídos, Kurai Geijutsu había ganado, pero no se sentirían satisfechos hasta derramar la sangre de la mayor cantidad de personas del elemento aire como les fuera posible.

Con un movimiento suave de su mano derecha, Min-so Park hizo la señal que todos estaban esperando. A los pocos minutos uno de sus soldados arrastraba a una pequeña omega rubia, la cual tenía la ropa hecha jirones, los ojos rojos e hinchados y la piel llena de moretones y golpes. Todos los presentes se colocaron en dos filas, cada una a un lado de la chica, y cuando esta pasaba entre ellos muchos aprovecharon para golpearla más y morderlas, dejando grandes y dolorosos rastros de sangre y saliva. La chica lloraba, lloraba con mucha fuerza, pero aquello no detuvo a los hechiceros o brujas de las artes oscuras, quienes al notar el llanto de la rubia aumentaron la cantidad de maltratos, atreviéndose a lanzar escupitajos o arrancar más de la poca ropa que tenía. Ni siquiera los mismos omegas tuvieron misericordia con su propia especie.

Al llegar a la plataforma, la chica se dejó caer con fuerza al suelo, golpeando su cabeza. Sus ojos marrones se enfocaron en un punto cualquiera, ella trataba de ignorar el dolor, de dejar de sentir. Un par de grandes y ásperas manos la tomaron de los hombros e hicieron que se incorporara, para que todos en el lugar pudieran observarla.

— ¡Esta es la piedra sobre la cual construiremos nuestro nuevo imperio!, ¡la sangre de Vozdukh será nuestro principal cimiento, hijos de Lilith! — gritó con fuerza la matriarca de aquella aldea, mientras un pequeño niño castaño le pasaba una navaja y con ella rebanaba el cuello de la omega, manchando con su sangre el suelo y a la primera fila de personas que estaban ahí.

Luego de eso, Kurai Geijutsu se sentía como la aldea más fuerte, dispuesta a acabar con todo a su paso.

* * *

Un intenso aroma a tierra y sangre trajeron a Yuri Plisetsky del mundo de los sueños. Su sien palpitaba con fuerza y sentía la boca y garganta secas, como si no hubiera bebido agua en años. El chico intentó abrir sus ojos, pero uno de ellos se hallaba algo inflamado, al igual que su labio inferior. El cuerpo le dolía a horrores, pero como pudo fue capaz de sentarse lentamente para echar una ojeada con su ojo sano al lugar, llevándose la sorpresa de que estaba dentro de una carpa.

—Hasta que al fin despiertas, lindura. Min-so se alegrará mucho de saberlo. — una voz gruesa y burlona lo hizo ponerse alerta. Repentinamente el ambiente se llenó con el amargo olor de un alfa, cosa que hizo que Yuri retrocediera hasta dar con la tela de la carpa, tratando de hallar una forma para salir de esa situación. La figura alta y musculosa de un hombre de cabello negro se hizo presente, junto con el olor amargo en mayor intensidad; Yuri tuvo ganas de vomitar, pero se contuvo, no necesitaba verse aún más débil frente a los ojos de ese hombre.

—Zaganos, aquí viene otra. — un hombre de estatura pequeña, pero cuerpo lleno de músculos y una cicatriz atravesando su rostro se hizo presente. En su mano derecha portaba una larga espada cubierta de sangre, mientras que en la izquierda sostenía con fuerza los largos cabellos castaños de una joven beta, a la que Yuri reconoció como Anya, la prometida de Georgi. La joven se hallaba inconsciente, con su pálido rostro cubierto de tierra, pero libre de golpes.

Yuri observó como la castaña era arrastrada hasta una esquina de la tienda, donde le colocaron grilletes en las muñecas y tobillos.

—Verdaderamente Vozdukh tenía genes muy buenos... Mira lo lindos que son estos dos, aunque sigo prefiriendo a la pelirroja que fue comprada por el hombre de la aldea del fuego, era mucho más grácil que estos. — al oír la palabra "pelirroja" el rubio se tensó. Quería pensar que se trataba de otra persona, pero no de ella. No de Mila. Yuri le rogó a cualquier Dios que no fuera ella, su amiga de la infancia, su casi hermana.

Lastimosamente, las plegarias no siempre son oídas. Y en ese momento, las de Yuri no lo fueron.

El rubio entró en un estado donde todos sus sentidos estaban bloqueados. Su cuerpo estaba presente, pero no prestaba atención a su alrededor, era como si se hubiera desconectado.

Su mente divagó durante unos segundos, trayéndole recuerdos al azar; el inicio de su día, la noticia de que Mila fue vendida a quien sabe qué tipo de hombre, la destrucción de su aldea, Viktor corriendo hacia él...

Viktor...

Viktor...

¡Viktor!

— ¡Viktor! — gritó con voz quebrada y ronca, saliendo repentinamente de su estado de ensoñación. Los hombres que se hallaban ahí lo miraron como si estuviera loco, para luego soltar un par de carcajadas.

— ¿Hablas del hombre que lidera a los cazadores?, ¿el famoso Viktor Nikiforov? Él está desaparecido, niño. Min-so tiene la esperanza de encontrar su cadáver entre los demás que hay por todo lo que era Vozdukh y nosotros igual. Una sangre tan valiosa dada como ofrenda a la tierra de la madre Lilith nos asegurará un futuro lleno de victorias. — Yuri apretó los dientes al oír aquello, y en un acto de rebeldía le lanzó un escupitajo al hombre más cercano, el cual cayó en su zapato. El sujeto miró primero el rastro de saliva sobre su calzado y luego el mallugado rostro de Plisetsky antes de acercarse y tomarlo con violencia del mentón.

—Pequeño y asqueroso omega, maldita escoria. Haré que te tragues lo que acabas de tirar en mi zapato. — el hombre presionó hasta que sus dedos dejaron una marca en la mandíbula del rubio y luego agarró los rubios cabellos para estrellar el rostro del chico contra su calzado, restregando los rastros de saliva contra su frente y mejillas. Estaba dispuesto a darle una paliza para que aprendiera a respetar a los alfas, pero la intervención del hijo de la líder lo detuvo.

—Creí que te había dicho que no quería a ninguna mercancía lastimada, Zaganos. — el tono empleado por el chico no coordinaba nada con su apariencia delicada. Era sumamente pálido y de ojos afilados sobre los cuales reposaban un par de gruesas cejas.

—Seung-Gil... Este omega merece castigo, es un insolente. — se defendió el sujeto, mientras soltaba a Yuri y se apartaba. Seung-Gil se acercó hasta él y le dio una fuerte bofetada, para luego ir hacia el rubio y tomarlo de los hombros.

Los oscuros ojos del joven se pasearon por la cara de Plisetsky, quien se hallaba receloso y con ganas de golpear al chico frente a él, pero antes de tener la oportunidad, se alejó.

—Bien, me lo voy a llevar para bañarlo y alistarlo... Hay una gran cantidad de alfas dispuestos a pagar cantidades enormes de dinero por omegas así de lindos. — los grilletes de sus muñecas y tobillos fueron retirados, y casi como si no pesara nada, Seung lo cargó como un saco de papas, llevándolo por distintas tiendas, hasta que llegó a una donde había una pequeña tina con agua.

Media docena de mujeres se acercó a él y lo fueron despojando de su ropa, para luego guiarlo a la tina, donde empezaron a bañarlo con aceites y jabones perfumados. Yuri se mantuvo callado, paseando su mirada por el rostro de cada una de las mujeres que lo atendía; podía oler entre ellas al menos dos omegas y una alfa. Era una ironía que su propia especie lo estuviera preparando para tan cruel destino.

Una vez el rubio estuvo limpio las mujeres se encargaron de colocarle una túnica color verde esmeralda de tela casi transparente. Maquillaje y perfume cubrieron su cuerpo, volviéndolo alguien absolutamente hermoso, aunque con un ojo morado que fue cubierto por un grueso mechón de su cabello rubio.

—Te vez encantador, de seguro muchos pelearán por ti. — dijo una de las féminas, queriéndole dar ánimos.

Lo único que consiguió fue que Yuri le deseara una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Después del largo proceso de embellecimiento, Seung-Gil volvió, llevándolo ahora a una carpa en medio del lugar, mucho más grande y colorida que las otras. En el interior de aquel lugar todo parecía un mundo nuevo, lleno de vitalidad y gente yendo apresuradamente de un lado a otro. El rubio fue llevado hasta la tarima más alta del lugar, donde lo obligaron a subir y lo colocaron de tercero en una fila de omegas y betas igual de hermosos que él, listos para ser vendidos.

— ¡Buenas noches, queridos compradores! — la animada voz de un hombre maquillado de forma extravagante llamó la atención de todos los presente, quienes clavaron su vista en las ocho personas que estaban en la tarima. —En esta preciosa velada les traemos algo especial, fabuloso, como lo quieran llamar. Les traemos a estos preciosos chicos, para que puedan decidir cuál es el mejor de todos y comprarlo. — de forma instantánea la tarima se vio rodeada de doce hombres, quienes miraban hambrientos a los chicos sobre ella. Yuri sintió mucho asco por las miradas que recibía, pero se mantuvo con el gesto serio.

—Primero tenemos a un joven omega de la aldea del agua, es delgado y pequeño, pero sumamente hermoso y podemos asegurar que sus cachorros serán igual, ¿o no, Guang-Hong? — el chico de cabello cobrizo apretó los ojos y desvió el rostro mientras lloraba amargamente, manchando la túnica roja que portaba con lágrimas y maquillaje.

—Doy 5, 000,000 de dorus por él. — dijo un hombre alto y delgado, de piel color canela y cabello color chocolate. Tenía una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro, la cual mostraba los colmillos típicos de un alfa.

—5, 000,000 de dorus por parte del señor...

—Leo. Leo de la Iglesia.

—5, 000,000 de dorus por parte del señor Leo a las 1...

—5, 000,000 de dorus por parte del señor Leo a las 2... — Guang-Hong miraba con horror a su futuro dueño, pensando en la clase de tratos que tendría que soportar de su parte.

— ¡5, 000,000 de dorus por parte del señor Leo a las 3!, ¡vendido! —justo cuando el hombre de horrible maquillaje iba a entregar al chico castaño para recibir el dinero, la mujer junto a Yuri soltó un estruendoso grito y saltó de la tarima, buscando escapar de ese horrible lugar. No dio ni cinco pasos cuando una bala impactó en su cabeza, matándola.

—Oh, un pequeño inconveniente... Creo que sirve de lección para los otros que piensan escapar. — alguien posó su mano sobre el hombro de Plisetsky, haciéndolo avanzar hasta quedar frente a la mirada de los hombres restantes que deseaban comprar algún omega. Guang-Hong ya había sido sacado del escenario y entregado a su nueva y de seguro espantosa vida. Justo como Yuri estaba a punto de serlo.

—Este precioso jovencito viene de Vozdukh, es perfecto para tener muchos cachorros hermosos. — el rubio estrujó entre sus manos la parte de abajo de su túnica y luego intentó dar media vuelta para tratar de escapar y seguramente morir en el intento como la chica de hace unos segundos, pero Zaganos, el hombre que le había informado de la venta de Mila lo atajó antes de lograr su cometido y lo obligó a volver a su posición inicial, ahora atado con cuerdas que lo lastimaban.

Buscando provocar más a los alfas y betas del lugar, Zaganos rasgó su túnica, dejando su pálido pecho al descubierto.

En ese instante, Yuri se rompió.

* * *

 _Uno, pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, impactando contra su pecho desnudo. Dos, la mirada lasciva de los hombres que lo rodeaban mientras el mercader que lo había capturado hablaba de lo maravillosa que era su apariencia para tener cachorros. Tres, el dolor insoportable de todas sus extremidades, atadas firmemente con una gruesa soga. Cuatro, un golpe, seguido por una extensa llamarada de fuego que carbonizó todo a su paso, menos a él. Cinco, un par de brazos increíblemente fuertes pero cálidos, que lo envolvían con ternura mientras lo sacaba de aquel lugar._

* * *

Yuri debía saber tres cosas:

1° Los "brazos" que lo envolvieron no eran realmente eso, sino grandes garras color negro, como la noche.

2° La llamadara de fuego había quemado parte de su túnica casi desecha y su muslo, pero él no lo sentía.

3° Se hallaba en los aires, viendo desde arriba como Yōso se hallaba apagada y tranquila.

Repentinamente, fue dejado sobre el suelo. Hacía frío y se sentía sucio nuevamente, por ello no dudó en buscar los brazos en los que antes se había refugiado.

Para su sorpresa, en lugar de un par de brazos se hallaban las garras de un dragón.

Las garras de un enorme dragón que lo observaba con grandes ojos color naranja.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic, donde aparecen más personajes.  
Espero que la trama no sea muy dura(? Para ustedes, sinceramente lo hago para darle algo de angustia y drama al fic.

1° Dorus = dólares.  
2° Sí, el dragón es Otabek.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

El enorme dragón de ojos color naranja soltó un pequeño gruñido cuando Yuri se alejó, bastante asustado por la enorme criatura que lo rodeaba con sus ásperas garras, como si fuera a clavárselas de un momento a otro.

Las piernas del pequeño rubio temblaban ligeramente, mientras el amargo aroma de sus feromonas, debido al miedo que sentía, fue inundando poco a poco el aire. La bestia retrocedió, soltando un poco de humo a través de sus fosas nasales. Al parecer el aroma del omega lo había asqueado un poco.

—Si planeas comerme, te juro que mi sabor será 10 veces peor que mi olor. — el joven de ojos color esmeralda retrocedió dos pasos y elevó sus manos hasta la altura de su pecho, como queriendo protegerse del enorme monstruo frente a él.

El dragón solo se limitó a soltar un bufido indignado, para luego dejar escapar una enorme ráfaga de vapor que cubrió todo el terreno, como si de una espesa neblina se tratara.

Yuri se tensó casi de inmediato, mirando desesperadamente a sus lados, topándose solamente con la espesa capa blanca que cubría todo. Si el dragón decidía atacarlo él ni siquiera se daría cuenta, era una presa sumamente fácil.

Como pudo ordenó a su mente que se calmara y buscara una manera de salir con vida de ahí. Si bien no tenía ningún tipo de arma, podía distraer a la bestia durante unos segundos para luego salir corriendo por su vida. Ese era un buen plan... y también era el único que tenía.

—Bien, debes saber que si me rescataste solo para comerme eres un pésimo rescatis-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su comentario entre sarcástico y asustado, un par de musculosos brazos lo atraparon, haciéndolo retroceder bruscamente. El rubio soltó un gritito de pánico, y luego golpeó con fuerza los morenos brazos que lo envolvían, buscando soltarse.

En medio del forcejeo, una enorme y callosa mano cubrió parcialmente el rostro del chico de ojos verdes, tratando de tapar sus ojos y boca, cosa que asustó bastante al chico, provocando que mordiera el dedo pulgar de la mano que la persona que lo sostenía.

— ¡Maldición! — gruñó una voz gruesa y masculina muy cerca del oído del rubio, haciendo que se estremeciera. Por alguna razón aquello hizo que se quedara quieto y permitiera que la persona que lo cargaba lo llevara a donde quería.

A través de la ranura que había entre los dedos del tipo Yuri se dedicó a observar todo lo que podía, aunque era medio difícil por los restos de vapor que quedaban. Pudo notar que se hallaba en un lugar lleno de árboles y con un suelo húmedo, de seguro llovía mucho. A lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido de algo moviéndose entre los arbustos, quizás un pequeño animal del lugar u otra enorme fiera amiga del tipo que lo llevaba en brazos.

Ambas opciones no fueron nada alentadoras para el rubio.

Durante los segundos que quedaban de recorrido, el chico siguió viendo a los árboles, hasta que abruptamente todo se detuvo y fue dejado sobre una superficie dura y molesta, aunque algo cálida.

Lo que Yuri no se esperaba era que fuera una cueva, mucho menos una cueva que daba a un río y se veía completamente habitable.

Si bien el lugar no poseía las comodidades que tenía su casa en Vozdukh, pudo notar algo así como una cama en una esquina, hecha de pelajes de distintos animales que ahora mismo no podía identificar, también había una pequeña fogata apagada, donde restos de ceniza reposaban, dando a entender que hace algunas horas alguien la estaba usando. Un poco más lejos se hallaban prendas de vestir que al parecer pertenecían a un hombre... Probablemente al hombre que aguardaba detrás de él, en silencio.

Sí, el rubio sabía que era hombre porque el tipo había tenido la desfachatez de dejar escapar un fuerte olor a alfa masculino, invadiendo el ambiente, queriéndole dar a entender a Yuri que todo aquello le pertenecía.

—Jamás me imaginé que mi destinado sería una pequeña fierecilla rubia que golpea y muerde. — nuevamente la gruesa voz del sujeto se hizo presente, haciendo que Yuri se estremeciera un poco. Con paso firme, el hombre caminó hasta el interior de la cueva, pasando junto al rubio y luego dándole la espalda.

Ahí fue cuando Plisetsky notó que el tipo estaba desnudo.

Un fuerte sonrojo invadió las mejillas del menor cuando sus ojos se pasearon desde la fuerte espalda color canela hasta los musculosos glúteos del hombre que buscaba tranquilamente algo que ponerse. Yuri desvió la mirada y contó hasta 3, buscando relajarse.

— ¿Es acaso una costumbre de los alfas andar desnudos por la vida? — soltó con tono burlón, aunque por dentro se moría de vergüenza.

—Soy tú destinado, deberías acostumbrarte a verme así. — fue lo único que respondió el de cabello negro, aun dándole la espalda al rubio.

—Mira, no tengo ni la menor idea de porque dices que soy tu destinado, solo sé que estaba a punto de ser vendido a unos desgraciados y me salvaste. Te agradezco por eso, pero debo irme a encontrar a mi hermano y a mi amiga... De paso iré y golpearé a esa estúpida alfa que peleó conmigo, maldita bruja esa... — Yuri habló de forma bastante rápida, sorprendiendo al hombre frente a él. El ceño del rubio se había fruncido bastante, haciéndole ver un poco mayor de lo que era.

—Digo que eres mi destinado porque lo siento... — el alfa lo miraba sobre su hombro, clavando sus penetrantes ojos oscuros en Yuri. El rubio se estremeció un poco, sintiendo como una ola de calor atravesaba su cuerpo y su corazón empezaba a latir de prisa.

— ¿Al menos sabes mi nombre? ¿Qué mierda es eso de los destinados y porque vives con un jodido dragón? — a pesar del tono rudo que había empleado, Yuri trataba de evitar a toda costa la pesada mirada del hombre frente a sí.

—Eso es lo malo de ser destinados, no importa si no conozco nada de ti, un sentimiento cálido en el pecho me dice que debo estar a tú lado como tu alfa, sin importar que... Y no vivo con el dragón, yo soy el dragón. — los ojos color esmeralda del omega se abrieron bastante, cosa que resultaba más o menos graciosa. —Por cierto, me llamo Otabek. — agregó, mientras le extendía una mano a Yuri para que la estrechara, pero el menor se mantuvo quieto en su lugar.

—Regresemos... Eres un dragón enorme que dice que debemos ser pareja y te llamas Otabek ¿cierto?

—No digo que debamos ser pareja, solo digo que eres mi destinado.

Yuri dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro y se deslizó por la pared de roca más cercana para sentarse sobre el suelo. En cuanto su muslo derecho hizo contacto con la superficie, el rubio gruñó de dolor, ese era su muslo quemado.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso y de paso decirte como te encontré. — el omega miró fijamente al alfa durante unos segundos, para luego asentir con la cabeza, permitiendo que el de cabello azabache se acercara.

Aunque no se esperaba que lo tomara en brazos y lo llevara hasta la "cama"

En cuanto su cuerpo tocó la mullida superficie que creaban las pieles, Yuri se dio cuenta de lo agotado que estaba. Estuvo peleando con una demente y luego recibiendo golpes y forcejando con casi todo el mundo que lo tocaba, su cuerpo se hallaba bastante lastimado.

Otabek sacó un pequeño cuenco hecho rústicamente con madera, el cual contenía una extraña pasta color verde en su interior. Sin siquiera preguntarle, el mayor pasó un dedo embarrado del ungüento por la herida del chico, haciéndolo suspirar de alivio y dolor.

—Me hallaba volando por los alrededores de Yōso cuando me percaté de un suave olor dulce que provenía de las carpas donde estabas. Decidí ignorarlo, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos el olor se hizo más y más fuerte, así que decidí bajar, llevándome la sorpresa de que era un mercado para vender esclavos... Entonces te vi y casi sin pensarlo carbonicé a todos los que estaban ahí, aunque quizás alguien se pudo haber salvado. — el hombre de cabello negro terminó de frotar la herida del chico y tomó una venda medio limpia, enseñándosela. — ¿Quieres que la envuelva?

— ¿Solo por eso me salvaste? — Yuri tomó la venda entre las manos y envolvió la herida haciendo algo de presión para evitar que se soltara. Su mirada se mantuvo fija en su trabajo, evitando la de Otabek.

— ¿Querías un motivo más romántico? —el rubio estaba a punto de responder con alguna grosería para fastidiar al alfa, pero un fuerte gruñido por parte de su estómago lo hizo callar. Llevaba aproximadamente 48 horas sin comer.

—También puedo encargarme de eso. Antes de irme atrapé algunos pequeños conejos... Puedes bañarte mientras los preparo.

— ¿Estás diciendo que huelo mal?

—Tú no, pero la ropa que llevas huele a sangre, carne quemada y tierra. Aparte debes sentirte sucio. — de mala gana, Yuri admitió que Otabek tenía razón, se sentía ligeramente pegajoso en algunas partes de su cuerpo, necesitaba un baño con urgencia.

El chico se incorporó con algo de lentitud y caminó hasta la parte de la cueva donde se veían los reflejos del agua en el "techo" de la misma. Ya estando ahí se desnudó y empezó a bañarse, tratando de evitar mojar la venda que cubría su herida. Luego de unos minutos, Yuri salió y caminó con paso lento de regreso a donde se suponía que estaba Otabek, encontrándolo sumamente concentrado en preparar a los conejos en la fogata que había encendido.

—No tengo ropa... —anunció el rubio, deteniéndose un par de pasos detrás del alfa, este alzó su brazo y señaló la pila de ropa hecha de cuero que tenía en una esquina, indicándole a Yuri que tomara algo de ahí, cosa que el rubio hizo, eligiendo una áspera túnica que tenía el olor sumamente impregnado.

—Ya está lista la comida. ¿Te parece si mientras comemos me cuentas como terminaste en ese lugar? —Yuri asintió con la cabeza, acortando la distancia entre ambos y sentándose junto a Otabek, hombro con hombro. El azabache le pasó de inmediato una pata de conejo, cosa que el rubio aceptó gustoso.

—Bien... Mi aldea entró en combate con la aldea de las artes oscuras por culpa de la muerte de un omega. Todo fue un desastre, perdí de vista a mi hermano, abuelo y amigos... Me tocó enfrentarme contra una loca que se transformó en la cosa más espantosa que había visto en mi vida. Creo que es obvio que ella ganó. — las esmeraldas del chico se enfocaron en las llamas danzantes de la fogata, fascinado por la forma en que se movían. —Me llevaron a ese lugar y ahí me contaron que mi hermano está desaparecido y mi amiga fue vendida a algún desgraciado. El resto ya lo conoces.

Durante unos minutos, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, fijando su mirada en cualquier cosa menos en el otro, saboreando el exquisito sabor del conejo. Cuando terminó de comer, Otabek fue el primero en tomar la palabra, analizando que decir.

— Comprendo lo que se siente perder un hogar... —empezó, sin apartar sus ojos de los huesos del conejo. Yuri lo miró con curiosidad, esperando que siguiera. —Y quizás por eso siento ganas de ayudarte.

— ¿¡Enserio!?

—Sí, pero primero esperaríamos a que tus heridas sanen, serías una carga si hacemos algo contigo en ese estado.

El rubio trató de contener el gruñido que quería escapar de sus labios, pero este fue ligeramente audible a oídos de Otabek, quien sonrió.

Yuri desvió la vista y volvió a mirar la fogata, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

— ¿Cuál es tu elemento? — preguntó, envolviéndose un poco más en la túnica ajena. Otabek lo miró y pasó una mano por su cabello oscuro, desordenándolo.

—Soy un dragón proveniente de un alfa de fuego y una beta de las artes oscuras... Soy uno de los 5 elementos malditos.

* * *

¡Hola! Por fin terminé el 4to capítulo del fic, espero les guste.  
En este punto es necesario explicar algunas cosas que quizás conozcan o quizás no.

1° En el omegaverse existe algo llamado "Parejas destinadas" en este caso es cuando el alfa encuentra a su omega y este entra en celo de inmediato al reconocerlo (eso varia según el escritor) en ese caso los dos tiene que estar si o si juntos, según el escritor puede escribir que eso de parejas destinadas es amor o simple atracción.

Aquí va la primera explicación: A pesar de que Yuri y Otabek son pareja destinado no quise volver su relación como algo que se da de inmediato, porque sería demasiado falso y eso no me gusta. Por ello decidí manejarlo de otra manera. Ellos tendrán su tiempo para convivir y podrán enamorarse, pero siempre sabiendo que son destinados y buscando la cercanía del otro.

2° El fic tiene 5 aldeas principales, de las cuales 1 ha sido mostrada y las otras 4 mencionadas, esas son:  
*Aldea del aire.  
*Aldea de las artes oscuras.  
*Aldea del agua.  
*Aldea del fuego.  
*Aldea de la tierra.  
Y aquí es donde va la explicación: Al ser 5 aldeas, donde cada una domina algo distinto, se consideraba que la mezcla entre aldeas daba origen a los "elementos prohibidos" que eran niños que poseían las características de las aldeas de sus padres pero más desarrolladas. Buscaron erradicarlos a todos por su exceso de poder, pero quedaron algunos.

3° Esta es más que nada una pregunta: ¿les gustaría que hubieran capítulos que narren como están los demás personajes como Mila, Viktor y Guang-Hong? ¿O prefieren seguir solo con la evolución OtaYuri hasta que sea el momento en que todos se encuentren? La opinión de ustedes es muy importante. :)

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
